Drekavs fight
by RU771AN
Summary: Lord Inquisitor Drekav has marshalled the most powerful Imperial fleet for a thousand years,his plane?.Destroy the biggest Tryanid hive fleet and annihlate the Tau empire,but can he win or will Drekav fail utterly? Cancelled
1. Preluade

Havent done any 40k works for a first chapter is going to be like a introduction to what is going on.  
In case I have any characters then **BOLD** for important infomation and _Italics_ for thoughts or other stuff.

* * *

**Imperial Super battleship:Sword of light.  
Fleet:Lord ****Inquisitor**Drekav.  
Sector:None but current wherabouts is the eastern fringe.  
Compoistion of fleet.  
16 Spacemarine Battle barges.  
52 Strike cruisers.  
23Imperial battleships.  
223 Cruisers.  
1023 Other ships and escorts.

Reinforcement phase: +13Terran awaiting deployment...

_The gigantic fleet had assembled in the Eastern fringe for one reason only,to destroy the tryanid hive fleet Behamoth and destroy the Tau empire. It took an area the size of a large star to house the fleet and it wasnt even fully prepared._  
_For millions of miles in every direction possiable there was hundreads of ships,and powerful warmachines of the Imperium of Man awaiting deployment to a reckoning with Behamoth.__In his throne room abord the super battleship Sword of Light,captial ship of the Inquisitor Drekav awaited his commanders,notably many spacemarine chapter masters,Imperial guard lord generals and Titan lords._

**Lord ****Inquisitor** **Drekav.**

Drekav,lord Inquisitor:Killer of a thousand worlds,responsible for the murder of billions of imperial citizens and the decorated hero of the destruction of the Chaos threat in the Berakus sector,recipent of the Terran Cross for bravery and a damm good strategist in his own right. Measuring 7foot tall with a powersword the length of a space marines arm and coated with medals and decorations in his power Inquisitor was a powerful man in the Imperium of Mankind and it was this power that allowed him to bring together such a force.

His throne room,a massive space of some 75metres wide and crewed by at least a hundread people was constantly flickering with screen that showed the estimated time for the 3000 ships still coming and the current wherabouts of Hive Fleet Behamoth.  
"Commander Dante is just boarding the ship my lord".A aide reported and Drekav allowed himself a small smile.  
Commander Dante:A fearsome space marine,chapter master of the reknowned Blood Angels chapter and over a thousand years old was coming to HIS summons on HIS ship.

Only Drekav had that power to summon a man such as Dante and countless others.  
"Report on the other leaders?".The Inquisitor demaned,slamming a armoured gauntlet on his throne down for good measure.  
Scared by this act of strength,the crew worked even harder to find out where the commanders were.

"Lord General Alexander of Cadia will be here in five minutes Lord".  
"Marneus Augustus Calgar:Lord Macragges ship has just entered space dock 45,ETA is two mintues my lord".

"Excellent,keep me updated".

Drekavs personal battleship,the Sword of Light was a unique design,having been requested from Mars personally as reward for his efforts in exterminating the Elder and thier craftworld from a battle almost a hundread years ago.

The Sword of Light was by far the biggest ship in the fleet,dwarfing the might battlebarges of the space marines,smaller ships such as cruisers docked in massive hanger bays wasnt just a battleship,it was a SUPER battleship,armed with almost six thousand main weapon batterys,armoured with plates of up to a mile thick and crewed by almost 40million navel Sword of Light was the Inquisitors pride.

Its main weapon,a massive supercannon that was pretty much bolted onto the ship and ran the length of the superbattleship was so powerful it could destroy a star in just one shot. Most likely the reason why whenever the Sword of Light entered a sector,all Imperial worlds imeddiatly increased thier tithes and the governers would bend over backwards.

Drekav slumped back in his chair and awaited the delegation of leaders from all accorss the far and wide stretches of the Imperiun,then he would tell them of his great plan...


	2. Planning

chapter2 is here!.Im running more than enough stories on this site at least 8 stories current and after this chapter is done,itwill be put at the last of my rotation.  
Now reviews:mr I hate znt nobles kill em,thanks for the I dont think Drekav knows what hes doing anyway.  
J(Guest):After searching the term "yank" on the internet.I found out that it means American.I find that highly insulting becuase.  
1:I am not American.  
2:I know alot of Americans and they can spell very well.  
Also Im adding that review to my flame is my second language and Ive only been doing english for a year and a half now.  
Benjyboy:(User)the battleship is MASSIVE,Im going to state the the finer details soon.

Anyway,we will have the big and epic space battles soon!.

* * *

**Imperial Super battleship:Sword of light.  
Fleet:Lord ****Inquisitor**Drekav.  
*Throne room*.  
  
"The commanders have arrived my lord,shall I show them in?".After a few mintues,all of the command staff that was required for Drekavs crusade had arrived and they were all standing outside his throne room. The Chapter masters of the space marine chapters,Lord Generals of the Imperial guard that commaded hundreads of millions,Titan legion lords,the Imperial navy adrimals. The higest ranking tech priests and finally..."other" Inquisitors.

Some of the assebembled commanders had docked thier flagships in the massive space-hanger bays in the bottomost section of Drekavs warship,battlebarges,cruisers, didnt matter,he had enough space bays to contain an entire sub sector fleet.

Drekav got up,left his power armour compenstating for his age and servo motors in his flesh made sure that he was always faster then even a well trained was what made him such a feared and respected abilty to excecute millions,destroy the enemies of man and then kill any deserters was the Inquisitors main traits.

His other resources was a grand view of how things went,seeing the bigger picture and having the biggest warship in the Imperium to back him up.  
Most Inquisitors had thier own little ship to ferry them around,but then they would have to "ask" or "commender" local Imperial forces. This wasnt Drevkas case,his flagship with a few escorts had smashed an entire Eldar craftworld and its fleet,stopped an invading Nercron uprising on a sector by deploying a regiment of baneblades,four armies worth of Leman Russes and guardsman.

He had command of his private army,the Sword of Light was perfectly equipped to carry such a personal army and was capable of waging its own war.  
Even the tratior Warmaster:Horus,his own capital ship known as the "Vengful Spirit".Measuring twice the size of any other Imperial ship save the Imperial Fists giant space platform "Planax" but even that would be smashed in a single slavo from the Sword of Light.

It was good to be powerful. But even better to be "very" powerful,and that power was represented in one gigantic warship and the massive doomsday cannon that was known as the "Fist of death".And accuractly named was powerful enough to destroy entire planets at 40% power and so far Drekav had never used it at FULL in this latest crusade he could.

"My lord...I uh...your sub-commanders are waiting outside".The same aide whispered to him,having to stretch to reach the Inquisitor in his power amour.  
The aide resulted in bringing the old man back from his thoughts.  
"Yes...yes...yes,bring them Stark?,I want reports on how the rest of the fleet in warspace is getting here!".Drekav was at first confused by the aide but he soon regained his authority and shouted the crew sweat slightly.  
"Yes my lord,I shall see to it".The aide went away and opened the main door,letting the sub-commanders in.  
"We have 65% of the fleet here so far my lord,25% is in warspace while 10% is breaking warspace at the northern edge".The captain of the "Sword of the Light".otherwise the commander while the Inquisitor wasnt there reported.

**Five mintutes later:Briefing room.  
**  
"Hive fleet Leviathan is the largest and biggest threat to the Imperium at the moment,it split itself into two tendrils.  
One was stopped,but the other one is ripping through thousands of worlds and hundreads of subsectors. My astropaths have detected that it is closing in on a subsector just a few hours away from us. They outnumber this fleet at least 3-1.

This is why I have called you all here. We are going to destroy Hive fleet Leviathan once and for all.  
Imperial guard,Titan legions and ground troops:Your objective is to keep the Tryanid forces at bay on the 12worlds in this subsector.

Spacemarines and Imperial navy:You will form a v shaped formation in everyangle behind my get behind or the engine thrust will destroy your ship.  
We are going to elimante the Leviathan threat to the Imperium once and for all.

In order to annihlate the mothership,which is impervious to our weaponary.I am going to ram it and activate the "Fist of Death". Thus destroying the Norn Queen too. I expect you all to get safley off the worlds before I inact Exterminatus...


	3. and hell breaks loose

**Urgent request coming from Hydroins sector:**

**Hive fleet Behemoth has started attack-request for support needed. Level of threat exceeded estimates.  
Number of Tryanids has surpassed the multi billion level on the furtherest world alone.  
Strategic level of command needed:  
ABSOULTE.**

Conformation_** of support from Lord Inquisitor Drekav.  
:Support of 4550 Imperial vessels and 4.6billion ground troops are deploying.  
**__**Exterminatus**_ _**on the Hydroins sector commenced.**_

…...  
Drekav started out of the giant armoured view port that encompassed the entire width of the Sword of Lights bridge. Just a few hours ago they had entered the Hydroins sectors space.  
A few hours ago he had ordered Exterminatus because it was hopeless to deploy ground troops . They were instead doing to do something so reckless but brilliant at the same time.  
They were going to board the Tryanid fleet with billions of soliders,thousands of tanks and hundreads of Titans.

After finishing the execution of over 345billion Imperial souls, hundreads of Imperial Battleships and Battlebarges detonated nuclear fire all acorss the besiged planets as the Tryanids slaughtered the planets PDFs.  
Drekav found what he was looking for: Hive fleet Behemoth.  
He grinned and flexed his armoured gloves,today would be a reckoning.

"Set Fleet formation to V 112 Aplarus".  
"Formation set to V 112 Aplarus".  
The entire battlefleet began to move into a giant V shaped formation,with The huge Sword of Light at its head.  
"Set all engines to full power".  
"Engines to full power my lord". The superbattles hundreads of engines kicked into life, a few Imperial ships that didnt get out of the way were instantly burned.

"Signal to the fleet, we fight and give no ground".  
"Yes sir,signal given".

Drekav watched as his huge formation of ships accelrated into the path of the hive fleet,all around he could see the dead remains of planets, the rocks of the former worlds thrown into space. There was nothing left.

Infront of him stood the largest Tryanid fleet in history, it vastly outnumbered his own forces. There may well been 30thousands ships in that fleet and the Inquisitor was determined to send it to the bottom of the warp.

"Range?". He asked a crewmen that was stationed on a sonar and rader terminal.  
"Within firing range in three mintues lord".  
"Excellent".

Drekav grapped a tannoy and broadcasted to his fleet.  
"Spread into loose formation, we will destroy the Tryanid threat to the Imperium once and for all. In this battle I shall expect no less than 300% effort from each and every one of you. Ship crews, Captains. Imperial guardsmen. Remember that our blessed lord himself. The Emperor of Mankind is watching us. Do not let him down. Fire on my signal".He finished and stood motionless for a few seconds,pondering his thoughts.

"Two minutes my lord".  
Time drifed by as the fleet moved closer and closer to the Tryanids, both sides prepared for the massive fight ahead of them. While Drekav still stood motionless.  
"One minute my lord".  
"I uhh".

The stress of a thousand years at war, constant battles and millions of engaments began to take thier toll on the Inquisitor as he sat down on a neaby chair.  
"30 seconds...my lord...are you feeling well".A nearby aide came to Drekavs aide.  
"Yes".He replied as he stood up and gazed out at space. The hugeness of the enemy fleet became apparent and he could see several men begin to sweat.

"No fear men,today we make history and secure our place".  
"The tannoy my lord".  
With 20seconds to go Inquisitor Drekav gave out his commands.

15 seconds to go and the Fleet reaided itself into battle formation .  
12Seconds to go and weapon ports of barrels and launchers stuck out of the thousands of Imperial warships.  
10Seconds to go and the hanger blast shields came down, millions of space craft prepared to launch into space.  
7Seconds to go and energy weapons began to charge up,missles locked on.  
5Seconds to go and the massive weapons batterys on board the Shield of Light turned to engage thier targets.

3Seconds to go, the shield barriers went up, hatches closed and the fleet went into battlestations.  
2Seconds to go, Drekav opened his fist.  
1Seconds to go and he closed it.

0seconds to go.  
Missles flew out of thier ports.  
Laser flashed accross the skies.  
Fighters,bombers,interceptors of the Imperial navy shot out of thier launch bays.

And then all hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

this fic has been cancelled, if you would like to wish for it to be countinued then leave a review or PM, a good reason might change my mind.  
Any chapter after this will make this one void because it has been started again.


End file.
